warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiftpaw (TPB)
Swiftpaw is a black-and-white tom with amber eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Swiftkit is apprenticed to Longtail, and is receives his new name, Swiftpaw. To Fireheart's annoyance, Longtail treats Swiftpaw much better than he treated him when he first joined the Clan. Swiftpaw is a very small and nervous young apprentice. He jeers along with Longtail when Cloudkit is brought to ThunderClan, apparently having picked up his mentor's dislike of kittypets. Forest of Secrets :During a Gathering it is highly suggested that Swiftpaw told some ShadowClan apprentices that ThunderClan was sheltering Brokentail, the apprentices had then told the rest of ShadowClan, causing a war among WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan, because the other Clans were angry that ThunderClan would protect a cat who had done such evil things. :It is mentioned that Fireheart notices Swiftpaw looking rather guilty when the other Clans call out ThunderClan for sheltering Brokentail. Rising Storm :Swiftpaw continues to train with Longtail, and appears to gradually adapt his mentor's personality. He is now one of the older apprentices, and often goes hunting or patrolling. :When Fireheart is struggling to organize patrols in his new position as deputy, he suggests that Longtail leads the sunhigh patrol, but Runningwind replies with exasperation that Longtail was out training with Swiftpaw. However, Whitestorm helps Fireheart sort out the patrols and suggests that when Longtail and Swiftpaw return they can go on the evening patrol with him. :He is seen briefly chatting with the other apprentices before Ashkit and Fernkit's apprentice ceremony. :After the forest fire that ravages ThunderClan's camp, he replaces Mousefur on guard duty, and helps out with the rebuilding of the camp. A Dangerous Path :Swiftpaw becomes more daring, and he seems to have inherited Longtail's sarcastic nature. He is seen going on patrol with Bluestar, Fireheart, Cloudpaw, and his mentor, Longtail. They find a RiverClan patrol at Sunningrocks, and Fireheart orders him to go back to camp and bring reinforcements. After the battle, Longtail blames Fireheart for his apprentice not being made into a warrior, for when he was sent back to camp to fetch more warriors, he did not get a chance to participate in the fight very much. He was perfectly ready to become a warrior, but Bluestar was thoroughly convinced by this point that every cat in her Clan was a traitor except Fireheart, especially Tigerstar's old allies, Darkstripe and Longtail. She refused to let Swiftpaw become a warrior, even after nudging from Fireheart, when she completely agreed to Cloudpaw becoming a warrior, partly because of his disbelief in StarClan, even though Swiftpaw was older than him. :Swiftpaw now grows frustrated which compelled him to prove himself. Swiftpaw convinces Brightpaw that if they do something really brave, Bluestar will have to make them both warriors. He goes with her to Snakerocks, where they were sure that they could drive off whatever was eating the prey there. They were met by a pack of vicious dogs. Swiftpaw is killed in the attack and Brightpaw is viciously scarred. Brightpaw clings to one of the dogs as it joins its pack mates in dragging Swiftpaw out of the tree. The young apprentice is pulled to the ground, where he is brutally killed by the dog pack. The Darkest Hour :Swiftpaw appears briefly as a member of StarClan, looking more like a warrior, during Firestar's leadership ceremony. Firestar apologizes to Swiftpaw for not making him into a warrior but Swiftpaw is more mature now, and he isn't angry. He gives Firestar his sixth life, with the gift of mentoring, so he can pass on his knowledge and skills to all the young cats of ThunderClan. When Firestar is given the life he feels a pang of sheer terror, pain, and a flash of red. He thinks that was what Swiftpaw experienced at the end of his life. :At his former denmate, Thornpaw's warrior ceremony, Firestar mentions Swiftpaw and how he died in honor fighting the dog pack. His former mentor Longtail is seen sitting among the ThunderClan cats with pride and grief on his face at the honorable mention of his apprentice. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Brightheart tells the story of when she and Swiftpaw tried to take on the dog pack by themselves. Brightheart says that he was killed at Snakerocks when she and Swiftpaw were trying to prove themselves so that they could become warriors. They were trying to find out who or what was stealing ThunderClan's prey at Snakerocks. The two apprentices snuck out of camp, and went to Snakerocks. :Brightpaw tried to stop Swiftpaw, scenting danger, but he didn't listen, and got them into a fight with a dog four times their size. Six more dogs emerged, and Swiftpaw died fighting, while Brightpaw lost an eye and an ear, but recovered from her severe injuries under Cinderpelt's care. As the story ends, Brightpaw says she will always remember him "fighting like all of LionClan until the end", despite the fact they were impossibly outnumbered. :He is also briefly mentioned in the elders section, when Goldenflower talks about Rosetail protecting her in the nursery during the attack from ShadowClan, when she was still nursing Swiftpaw. Trivia *In [[Into the Wild|''Into the Wild]], it is suggested that Swiftpaw had several littermates, but it is not known what happened with them. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Goldenflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sibling: :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Half Brother: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half Sister: :Tawnypelt: Grandmother: :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: :Smallear: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Uncle: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half Uncle: :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half Nephews: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half Niece: :Dawnpelt: Tree References and Citations Category:StarClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters